The present disclosure relates in general to telephonic connections, and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to systems, methods, apparatus, and computer-readable media for tracking calls responsive to advertisements using back channel messaging and data channel communications.
As value, use, access, and demand corresponding to advertising continue to increase, tracking consumer responses to advertising becomes more problematic. In the past, tracking calls placed pursuant to advertisements has entailed assigning a telephone number to a service provider and using that telephone number as a call tracking number. A call placed to the call tracking number through the public switched telephone network (PSTN) would be routed to the service provider to which the number was assigned. Such a method requires separate call tracking numbers for assigning to service providers, and the telephone number inventory is limited.
Thus, there is a need for alternative solutions whereby separate telephone numbers are not needed for call tracking. Moreover, alternative solutions are needed so that call tracking is not limited by a telephone number inventory.